<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CAN'T BE TAMED by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605458">CAN'T BE TAMED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AWWM, Asian Character(s), Asian lit, BDSM, Bad Boys, Begging, Bratting, Dom/Dom, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Masochism, Drama, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Alpha Male Omega, Femdom, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masochism, Mystery, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Pegging, Power Bottom, Power Play, Private School, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Size Kink, Soft Boys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Thriller, Vibrators, Women In Power, nerdy sadist as the main character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what happens to boys like you who misbehave? They get punished."</p><p>~</p><p>Gifted with golden locks that shadow over the dull, monotonous ones of his female classmates, Sebastian Klausen gives most models a run for their money.</p><p>It wasn't long before he found a use for his looks.</p><p>His brainless sex lackeys at his full disposal, the 'prince' reigns over his territory on a high horse, tormenting anyone who dares to cross his path. It is rumoured that he was the reason why Jessica Lin jumped from the school roof on that fateful summer day.</p><p>But rumours are just rumours, right?</p><p>Oh, he would be perfect if he wasn't so... domineering. But Sebastian has his own secrets. Secrets he is unwilling to reveal.</p><p>Enter Alex Chen. When transferring to the prestigious Ivory Academy in the middle of the semester, she was perfectly fine with staying a friendless virgin, but when mention of the six 'suicides' of Ivory Acadeny spreads, Alex's curiosity is instantly sparked. Challenging the unwritten laws of the Academy, her mere presence makes Sebastian's authority crumble.</p><p>But will Sebastian let himself be tamed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Michael, Alex/Nathanael, Alex/Sebastian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BDSM  sub/dom fics, Female_Domination, Femdom Bank, Gentle Femdom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Brat (#1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The raven-haired girl looked up at the colossal, castle-like institution looming over her. In front of her, male students dressed in dapper, uniform blazers with the academy logo etched onto their front pockets flocked in and out of doorways. Not once did she stop to wonder why there were no girls outside... at all.</p><p> </p><p>"So this is Ivory Academy..." She breathed, enthralled by the sheer prestige of her surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>She fiddled with one of the strings on her hoodie. She would have enough money to buy herself a proper uniform tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>The edges of her mouth curled up.</p><p> </p><p>She was finally able to escape her adversaries from her former school.</p><p> </p><p>She was given another chance, and she was going to make the most of it.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"F-fuck!~"</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian's back arched as the brute under him gripped his hips, thrusting upwards into his G-spot. He moaned at every glorious inch of him, hands rising to tweak and pull at his own erect buds as his <em>prey</em> groaned at the tightness of his hole. His long blonde hair had long since stuck to his back, and his pulsating cock had begun to leak, desperate for release. The smaller of the two resumed bouncing down on the muscled jock, surpassing his tempo, urging him to delve deeper inside him. More precum oozed from his erect cock, the warm liquid dripping down uncontrollably as his desire compounded with every thrust .</p><p> </p><p>"Ah... Harder... Don't you dare stop...~"</p><p> </p><p>His low, seductive voice resonated against Brandon's churning mind as he came all over the muscled body still ramming into him. Obeying his command, Brandon continued sliding into the blonde, hitting his prostate over and over again. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity; he wanted to savour the body of <em>the</em> Sebastian Klausen.</p><p> </p><p>Brandon kept his pace, causing held-back squeals of delight as his thrusts became deeper and rougher. The man beneath him dug his sharp, black nails into the muscled back of the jock, a long, husky moan escaping the his glossy lips as the brute exploded inside of his sensitive entrance before finally pulling out slowly, just to tease the blonde underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally pulled out, he shivered to see the power, the <em>dominance</em>, in Sebastian's icy gaze. There was a magnetism, a purpose to every one of his fluid, sensual movements, and it lured him in like bait. He was already caged by the silky threads of his ever spiralling web. His web of connections, his web of supremacy, of deceit.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Sebastian ordered, he would fulfill.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The two men had been fucking in the toilets of the prestigious Ivory Academy. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde got up and pulled up his tiny, figure-hugging shorts. They just barely covered his ass, but he got away with anything due to his background, so being scantily dressed wasn't an issue. He smirked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Curse being filthy rich.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say you could cum in me."</p><p> </p><p>"Think of it as punishment for pulling me out of class just so we could do <em>this</em>." Brandon muttered, putting emphasis on the word 'this'. Sebastian's cerulean eyes danced as he smirked, pinning the jock to the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, you can be such a prude sometimes. I <em>know</em> you loved every little second getting to me."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I didn't... I just..." Sebastian shut the stuttering boy up with a finger to his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Shh... Everyone wants to fuck me, Brandon. And you know it." Sebastian buttoned up his shirt and fastened his tie before turning on his heel and leaving the dumbstruck jock on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to walk back to class before realising that everyone was distributed across the school grounds, clustered in their own minuscule cadres.</p><p> </p><p>Huh. That took longer than expected. </p><p> </p><p>His own cadre - consisting of half of the boys in his class- flocked to him. Every boy in his year level wanted to be close to him - to get a taste of his already popped cherry was the goal of every boy he knew - but he had his own guidelines.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, an image of his former lover flashed in his mind. A tall, athletic girl stood in front of him, her scarlet locks covered her amber eyes. Her mouth was a thin, stern line encompassing her disdain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What have you become, Sebastian?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, trying to stop the blood-red tendrils of her hair from tainting his vision. There was a time when the sight of them - the sight of her - made his knees buckle and his breath hitch. Gone were those halcyon days.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He would never forget the way she betrayed him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he asked the guy flanking his left to buy him a drink. Everything seemed mundane after his meeting with Brandon and he needed some sort of rush to get him going.</p><p> </p><p>And that 'rush' came to him.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sebastian! Please accept this gift I-I got for you!" A girl stood in front of him with an expression that could only be described as foolishly hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>She had some nerve to even speak to him. Usually the girls kept far away from him in fear that he would take their lives away. It was possible, especially with the sorts of connections he had.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He'd like to think he'd had done it before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He raised his eyebrows with a diabolical smirk on his face. Ah. Amanda Burton. She was the friend of Yolanda Nguyen, a girl he had his lackeys deal with yesterday. He knew it all too well - the credulous, raise of the eyes, the innocent curvature of her mouth, the diminutive posture. She was hoping that she could bribe him into not harassing her friend.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled internally.</p><p> </p><p>This girl must have a death wish.</p><p> </p><p>"Boys, deal with her. I'll catch up to you all later." With a wave of his hand, the Prince of Ivory High went off to find Yolanda Nguyen.</p><p> </p><p>It's time to clock a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, the aforementioned girl came to him, running like the plague.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm so sorry! Please don't-" </p><p> </p><p>Yolanda didn't get to finish her sentence before she was slapped in the face by Sebastian. The poor girl didn't have a chance to react to the surprise assault. No. She <em>couldn't</em>. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't fight back because if she did, she would be pummelled by Sebastian's army of slaves. No, it was much better to take the abuse from Sebastian. Taking a couple of strikes wasn't as bad as taking multiple. So she took them, one by one. </p><p> </p><p>Yolanda turned around to see her best friend being pummelled to bits by the battalion of jocks, her screams barely audible due to the sounds of fist hitting body. She swore she heard a crack from Amanda's direction. The sounds from the impact resonated within the hallway and she knew already that nothing to be done to save the girl.</p><p> </p><p>It was <em>hopeless</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A tear fell down her cheek as she turned back to face Sebastian. More and more droplets soon followed, staining her bandaged face. The girl broke into a silent cry - not from the physical pain - <em>she thought herself too prideful to ever cry at the hands of her tormentor</em> - but from the shit fellow girls like her had to take from just showing their presence around Ivory.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't complain, this was the only private school that offered her a full scholarship, and she couldn't risk losing her whole future due to some unnecessary harassment. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even if a few classmates had ended themselves due to it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Plus, her parents would kill her for throwing away this 'golden opportunity.' They would blame <em>her</em> for getting bullied.</p><p> </p><p>She wished the teachers would take into consideration the endless cries for support from girls, but Sebastian had already secured his sources. He was allowed to wear those tiny leather short shorts for god's sake.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, hoping for Nate, the only student that was still standing up to Sebastian's antics, to come and distract the jocks so Amanda could at least run off. Or maybe even Michael, who never seemed to care for anyone except himself, but his presence would still make Sebastian shift his attention onto him. Never mind herself, a swollen face was less important than multiple fractured bones.</p><p> </p><p>Even if Amanda ended on the school floor dead, no one would bat an eye. And that just scared the girls the most. Sebastian was never caught, he had already bribed the principal. The girls who blamed him for their injuries would face further punishment for 'lying'.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, the boys - who were at the apex of the hierarchy - would beat them another time if they found out the girls had told on them. The hierarchy was an unspoken law and no one had the power to destroy it. Sebastian was the one with the power here now, not the teachers. Even if they wanted to help, they couldn't - Principal Reagan would negate their pleas and - if he was having a real bad day - he would fire them.</p><p> </p><p>A warm liquid ran down Yolanda's nostril and into her mouth, the familiar taste of copper staining her tongue. Sebastian knew exactly how to prolong her torment - where to slap first, how hard to slap, whatever he could to to cause as much suffering as possible. It was irritating at first, but now she had to bite down on her lip - hard enough to draw blood, to not let him see her cry out. She sighed, wishing for the torment to be over. She would never admit it, but it <em>hurt</em>, every slap after slap...</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>And in a flash, it was. All twelve giants lay on the floor, knocked unconscious. And her tormentor was pinned against the wall, struggling against his attacker's iron grip on his wrists.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian looked down at the girl in front of him. She may have been shorter than him, but it was clear that she was much stronger than him. She had a petite but tall frame, and possessed a power to her aura that made others cower in fear.</p><p> </p><p>She was of Asian descent. Her smooth, silky onyx hair stopped at her shoulders and was parted through the middle. He almost wanted to invite her into his cadre - an exception to the 'males only' rule - until he met her icy black gaze. She would not take pleasure in serving him, but that was not what petrified him the most. The fact that he had inadvertently licked his lips in desire, the fact that there was a part of him that screamed '<em>yes</em>' to being absolutely helpless by her touch was what made him shiver in dread.</p><p> </p><p>If he gazed closer, he would see that there were tiny specs of chocolate brown in her seemingly black orbs. Her gaze was as dangerous as the depths of the unrelenting sea, something unpredictable resting in those ebony irises.</p><p> </p><p>He knew she was bad for him.</p><p> </p><p>And to his own disgust, it drew him closer to her. It froze him on the spot like no one had done before. This kind of gaze... Words could not describe what he felt as the girl stood in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>She had rendered him completely speechless. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wonder what her blood tastes like...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, let's stop now, shall we? Enough playing around." She said emotionlessly. People like him were not worth her time.</p><p> </p><p>The way she spoke just felt so demeaning and degrading that it snapped him out of his daze immediately. A sudden surge of anger overcame him and gave him the strength to rip himself out of her grip. </p><p> </p><p><em>Not that she was holding so tightly anymore</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian laughed, a deep vibrato that held no mirth.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be new. Of course, I'm kind enough to give you the chance to learn about how things work here."</p><p> </p><p>A transient rush surged through his veins as he altered his tone to match the condescension of his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, <em>apologize</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian said, eyes narrowing. Anger coursed through him, but it didn't show on his face. No girl had ever done this to him before. Despite the aura of fury surrounding the blonde in front of her, a sardonic smile bloomed across her face as she stood there and watched him continue to quell the fury welling up inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>She failed to even flinch when Sebastian made a meagre attempt to slap her across the face. To fuel his irritation, her face continued to be completely devoid of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"It's weird, you know? There's no logical reason why you would harass these girls. Unless... there's a hierarchy... that you created... that you must also maintain. But then again, there's also no logical reason to that either..." Alex deadpanned while she examined him like he was a hamster.</p><p> </p><p>Yolanda lifted her battered face in Alex's direction as she heard her words.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian blushed angrily before cooling down and changing his approach. From the look on Yolanda's face, he knew exactly what kind of repercussions the mysterious girl would elicit if he let this go on any further. </p><p> </p><p>"Well then... Even if there's no 'logical' reason why I would ever bully these pitiful girls... What're you going to do about it, <em>bitch</em>? What. Are. You. Going. To. Do?" </p><p> </p><p>He challenged, his customary cruel smile appearing once again on his ethereal face.</p><p> </p><p>This time, the girl's facial features changed. Her cold eyes came to life as they burned tiny holes into his. One moment she was just standing there emotionlessly, and the next thing he knew, she had grabbed a handful of his long, luscious hair and was in his face. He saw golden specks of light in her once Stygian eyes as a feral grin spread across her face. Her next few words had him trembling on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Call me a bitch one more time..."</p><p> </p><p>She whispered with a threatening look in her eyes that melted Sebastian's core, the look alone making him try to stifle a moan from his glossy lips.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'll bend you over that wall and spank you so hard that you'll cum like the dirty masochist you are in front of everyone. Understand me?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mercy (#2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes. So if y'all don't see it, Nathanael is a huge subby boi and will do gfd with Alex. Good shit. ( ꈍᴗꈍ) also, pegging starts on chapter 3 and officially on chapter 5.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="Xg">
  <p></p>
  <div class="Zg">
    <p></p>
    <div class="Rg">
      <p></p>
      <div class="Li">
        <p></p>
        <div class="yj">
          <p></p>
          <div class="Ph">
            <p></p>
            <div class="yh">
              <p></p>
              <div class="Vh">
                <p></p>
                <div class="aj">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="Ni">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="ni pi">
                      <p></p>
                      <div>
                        <p>The blond's breathing became distorted as soon as Alex had finished speaking. His soft breath hitched against his will as his azure pupils flashed in apprehension. <em>This</em>, he told himself, meant <em>nothing</em>.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>
                          <em>Nothing at all.</em>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Because he couldn't harbor feelings for a <em>girl</em>, a contemptuous member of the female species. Especially after what had happened with Elise. He had promised himself that he would never, ever, correlate pleasure with women ever again.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>
                          <em>And never would mean never.</em>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>...</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>But that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to ...<em>play</em>... with them for a while...</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>...</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>While it was incredulously hard to associate him with beauty when he had such a turbulent disposition, no one with aesthetic sense could disagree with the statement that he was <em>hot</em>. </p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>Alex couldn't help but be captivated by his body, with the way his pecs strained against the ever so tight fabric of his unbuttoned white shirt, the way his rolled sleeves accentuated the slim muscles of his forearms, the natural V his hips and muscles made leading down to his...</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>Alex blushed.</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>He was more than hot - he was <em>alluring</em> to the quasi-unreadable gaze of the girl in front of him.</p>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>A low chuckle elucidated that he had taken notice of her lingering attention on him. </p>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>His long, golden locks felt like silk in her vice-like grip. Soft, freshly spun silk. His scent was aromatic to the point of addiction, it was dark and seductive - much like Sebastian himself - and anyone who had a dose of it would keep coming back for more. <em>He was dangerous</em>.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"So <em>the bitch</em> is going to spank me, huh? Do it. Right here, in front of <em>everyone</em>. I fucking dare you."</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Sebastian smirked at her, daring her to further escalate the situation, supposedly calling out her bluff. An illicit thrill rushed through him, as his thoughts were instantly pervaded with visions of her forcing his face into the cold hard wall and having her way with him. </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>The corners of her mouth merely curved upwards, revealing no emotion other than a slight tinge of amusement.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"Did you just call me a bitch again?"</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>He was wearing that signature smirk of his as he looked Alex in the eye. His cerulean eyes danced in excitement as he very much cornered her like a leopard ready to strike.</p>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"So what if I did? Why don't you spank me now, then? ~"</p>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>A crowd consisting fully of girls began to surround the two, until it was finally clear to Alex of the predicament she was in. She never even intended to really spank him... But the audience was only building in size, full of mistreated and abused girls looking for dear Karma to finally strike. One action would determine the fate of her fellow classmates.</p>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Walk away, and watch these girls return to their daily lives of being treated as sub-par beings. Oh, and be the living target of every boy in the school for having the nerve to speak to their 'prince'.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Strike, and also be the living target of every boy in the school for ever having the audacity to publicly humiliate their 'prince'.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p><em>It was a loss-loss situation</em>.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>She sighed as she saw Yolanda waiting in silence, camouflaged in the audience around her. </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"Well, I'm not exactly one to play hero..." </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Alex said as her fingers tugged his locks one last time before letting go of his hair gingerly. As they left, it was all clear. Even the new girl - the girl that had yet to learn of the darker, unspoken rules of Ivory Academy - couldn't save them. And they were kind of relieved, because the last girl who had the audacity to do so was tormented beyond belief. She was tormented so much that... she escaped. <em>She escaped by ending it all.</em></p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"As I thought, you couldn't— Ngh!" A slow smirk readied itself on his face as he called out her bluff. Until something completely unaccounted for had happened.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Everyone stared in silence as Sebastian was pushed face first into the wall, his pert ass bouncing from the sudden jerk of being forced to bend over. Alex let her hand linger up to his left cheek, fingers roaming under the leather of his shorts viciously. He almost moaned when the aforementioned girl trailed a finger down his curve.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>
                          <em>"I play villain."</em>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>~~</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Sebastian felt a chill hit him as his shorts were roughly yanked down to his knees. He hadn't thought to wear panties to school and was going to pay the price for it. He could feel the eyes of everyone pierce into him and devour his quivering form. To his disgust, the feeling of being watched by half of his class only compounded his desire to be spanked. </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>The mere thought of getting struck on the ass by her soft, cold hands was terrible, but it was so hot and caused the desire between his legs to grow into a desperate heat every time he imagined her hands on his pale, porcelain skin.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Alexandra Li Chen did not intend for anything large to happen. She was just going to smack him a few times - just to get him to learn his lesson - then promptly leave, then hide in the library for the rest of break. But something consumed her better judgement deep inside... and made the devil in her emerge. It was the temptation to make the blonde beg, whine and cry that shattered her common sense.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Blood rushed away from her head as she fell victim to her desires. Whatever unfolded was completely out of her control.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p><em>Smack</em>.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>The sound of flesh striking flesh had a unbearable ring to it as it invaded Sebastian's eardrums. He jumped as the first jolt of pain pervaded through his body, sliding along his nerves, up his spine, and to his mind, shooting through the sensual haze that filled him.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>His teeth ground together as hard as he could stand and his eyelids squeezed shut in response. His disheveled locks cascaded down his back in rivulets. He couldn't control his aching body as it tensed while the pain began to multiply before finally subsiding. With one hand propped against the wall and the other forcibly held down and bent behind his back, all he could do was curl his hands into fists and hope that the pain would subside.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p><em>Smack</em>.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>He ordered himself to hold it in, to drown out his growing desire to cry out in illicit pleasure. How exactly this girl got him like this was truly infuriating.</p>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Her pure audacity, her complete disregard for authority made his breath invade his lung capacity with an unbelievable amount of speed while his knees shook and his body shuddered. The muscles in his hands stung as he curled his fingers to once again and told himself to relax. He exhaled, a faint moan coating his shaky breaths. </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>
                          <em>Smack.</em>
                        </p>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>He gasped, angling away from where he was just hit. A show of resistance. <em>Futile r</em><em>esistance</em>.</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>No matter how hard he writhed, no matter how hard he struggled, his body was swiftly forced back into position.</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>Forced - <em>forced -</em> back into position to be <em>spanked</em>. </p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>Sebastian bit his lip. He wanted to scream, to yell from the humiliation, from the utter loss of whatever scrap of dignity he was still holding onto.</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>But all that escaped was a strangled sound.</p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>
                          <em> Like hell he'd give her the satisfaction.</em>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>
                          <em>Smack.</em>
                        </p>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>She grabbed his ass after her hand came down on his cheeks, making sure her nails dug into his flesh. A coral pink now manifested on his fair skin.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>After struggling against her iron grip, he finally realized how futile his attempts were when he saw her lift her other hand threateningly. His thighs started to tremble and his vocals gave, filling everyone's ears with a short-lived whine.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Everything was happening by itself and he was helpless to stop it, just as the little devil wanted.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>He wasn't going to let her hear him moan.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>He wasn't going to let her hear him moan.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>
                          <em>He wasn't going to let her hear him-</em>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"A-ah... ~"</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p><em>Smack. "Ah!"</em> <em>Smack. "Ah!" Smack. "Ngh!"</em></p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Three consecutive strikes.</p>
                        <p>She struck hard and fast, the sound of her heavy palm against his flesh slicing through the crowded hallway. </p>
                        <p> </p>
                        <p>This time he couldn't hold back his moans.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>His flesh rippled and his body shook as his vocals completely gave out now, revealing the masochist inside of him for all to see.</p>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>The pain on his cheeks evolved from stings to burns. He could feel the heat radiating off his skin, and took a deep breath and lowered his forehead onto the cool, hard wall in front of him. He bit his lip in anticipation for the next hit.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Instead, a cool palm smothered the curve of his ass. Sebastian openly whined, eyes flickering open as Alex roughly kneaded his flesh. His moans became more prominent while the manipulation of nerves to his backside became a part of his inhibited enjoyment.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p><em>Smack</em>.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Without warning, she struck him again, another crack ringing through his ears. His breath hitched and his azure eyes flickered open in shock.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>His thighs trembled again but this time, didn't stop. His engorged cock pulsated with every second that followed. With the rise and fall of his breaths, he gathered as much self-control as he could, knowing that he had not lost yet. His lips were wet as he turned his head to face her. His voice was sinister and reeked of pure sex.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"You are as much of a <em>sadist</em> as I hoped you would be."</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>  Alex's eyes widened as she heard him speak. His deep voice brought her out of her trance, but now it was all voluntary. She didn't want to stop.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"Well? If you're <em>really</em> going to hurt me, I won't hold you back.~"</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>She kept her eyes on his bottom, refusing to hold eye contact with the blonde. Her face reddened as the thought of him stained her mind. She gathered up all the strength she had and brought her palm down on his reddening ass, striking <em>hard</em>.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>
                          <em>Smack.</em>
                        </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>He squeaked at the unexpected strike - but this time she ceased her monotonous rhythm.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>No, now she was <em>wild. </em></p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>She gave him no time for him to recover in between each hit. She spanked him hard and fast, and held him down in a way that didn't allow him to escape, no matter how hard he writhed and squealed.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>The sound of flesh striking flesh pierced his ears and the shock of pain, <em>true pain</em>, moved through his body.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>He gasped as he turned to see his own ass become deliciously red. He opened his wet lips to speak, his words almost incomprehensible under the intense arousal he was in.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"<em>Fuck</em>~... Was that all?...~"</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>He was a living contradiction. His body shivered in pleasure with the aftershock of her ruthlessness - his senses were sharp, while his mental state was hazy. The feeling of her strong palm making his skin ripple made the blood between his legs rise and he wanted more, ever more. <em>But he had sworn to never get aroused from a woman... </em>As he felt her grip loosen on him, the blonde finally let his legs give in, falling to the ground. </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Alex felt her gut churn as she realized what she had done. And that made her want to crawl into a tiny hole in the ground and stay there. She sighed, wishing <em>someone</em> was here to support her. But it was her first day here and none of the people were even slightly welcoming to her. Regardless, it wasn't like she ever had friends in the first place.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Alex's gaze fell on the defeated body of Sebastian Klausen, and decided that she should get away from him. Besides, he couldn't be in her class - she didn't remember spotting anyone that resembled him in 10-A this morning, so she should have no trouble avoiding him at lessons.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>~~</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"Alex Chen?"</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Alex removed her eyes from her book, locking eyes with a small boy in an over sized sweater. He had brown hair and amber eyes, and wore a large set of glasses that made his face seem smaller, if that was even possible. She didn't recognize him, and was about to reply when he abruptly turned away and scoffed. </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"I-I mean... Did you really do that to Sebastian? Did you actually s-spank him?"</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>She blankly stared at him, whose face was reddening with every second. He covered his face with his thin arms in embarrassment. Only one word escaped her lips. </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"Fuck."</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Only five minutes had passed, yet news had spread so far that people would come and ask her whether she had done it or not. </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"I'll t-take that a y-yes... I'm not one of his lackeys b-but... Wow..."</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>It was her turn to cover her face. She lay her head on the wooden table in perturbation, wishing for the questioning to be over. Not that she even wanted to be pestered in the first place.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"Yolanda told me all about it. That stupid brat really deserved it... Wish I could've seen the look on his face, I wish I could've done it to him... But I'm not strong enough..."</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Alex's pupils contracted in shock at what the boy had said. Then a smile emerged from her face. </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"So you don't like him either?"</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>From that, the two began to converse. From topics such as school to topics such as conspiracy theories and politics, the two fully engaged themselves in their conversation. The two failed to hear the bell ring until the third, loudest ring resounded around the area.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"... So you're Nathanael Tan from class 10C?"</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"Yup! You can always go to me if you ever get lost, kay?"</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Alex failed to notice the dangerous aura radiating from behind the bookshelf. Green with envy would accurately describe what Sebastian Klausen was feeling right now. And what better method to satisfy his urges to bash Nathanael's head in than to get someone else to do it for him? </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Someone with fists so powerful that they could break through brick walls.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Someone with a reputation that causes people to run the other way when they see him.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p><em>Michael Fitzgerald</em>.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>~~</p>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>It wasn't like Sebastian had feelings for Alex. He just... didn't like seeing his toys being taken away, especially by spineless weaklings like Nathanael.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Sebastian was <em>not</em> jealous. He did <em>not</em> like Alex Li Chen. He just... really hated Nathanael Tan. </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>That was all.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>That was all to it.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reverie (#3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Alex was leaning against the wall outside her classroom, letting out an annoyed sigh as she waited for the door to unlock. She twisted her expression to what seemed to be a confused frown. Despite the fact that she had endeavored to be the most benevolent person possible to her classmates, no one bothered to be amiable enough to include her in their friendship groups. The only person she had managed to befriend was Nate – who was in a whole different class, which meant that she could only converse with him during breaks. Not to mention that the whole reason she had met him was all thanks to a not so friendly encounter with a certain blonde in the name of Sebastian fucking Klausen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>He definitely isn't unattractive, and if he were to fix that personality of his... I wouldn't hesitate to make him mine.</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carnal thoughts involuntarily invaded her mind as she let her mind linger to his athletic figure...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>And what she wanted to do to it...</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>~</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>"Does the thought of me turn you on, Alex?"</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>His luscious locks of golden blonde hair cascaded over his right eye as his shiny, wet lips formed into a lustful smile. His milky thighs rested at each side as he straddled her in a risqué, brazen motion. His thin dress shirt had been ripped open at the chest, exposing his pink, erect nipples. He brought his hands over to his chest and slid his long fingers around his chest before circling his buds. He wore a feline grin before pulling hard and letting out a lewd moan.</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>"Do you like it when I put on a show?"</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>He whispered in her ear with those succulent lips of his, before twisting his aroused buds and turning his moans into a needy whine, taunting Alex until she finally snapped. She yanked his hair angrily, growling out each word in a deliciously low tone that made Sebastian shiver in desire.</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>"You honestly are such a slut... You think I didn't notice how you deliberately wore a see-through version of the school shirt yesterday coupled with those slutty booty shorts that I see you wear every day? Huh? Answer me!"</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>Seeing that he had no answer, she brought her other hand down firmly on his left cheek, causing him to gasp at the sudden bright red mark that had just blossomed on his ass.</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>"Your body belongs to me. You are not allowed to show it off to anyone other than me. If I catch you again, expect there to be a harsher punishment. Got that?"</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>The blonde was taken aback by her sudden outburst, and to deal with the sudden salacious lust that overcame him, he could do nothing but rub circles around his swollen buds needily until he calmed his desire to submit down - not wanting to lose control of the situation.</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>His glossy lips parted to reveal a cocky smirk, fingers wandering off his chest to waiver at her chin, before lifting her chin up to force her to look at him.</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>"No, Ma'am...~ I think you've got to teach me how... Step. By. Step."</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>~</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alex narrowed her eyes, annoyed that she had given in to temptation so easily. Still in a trance, she didn't notice the group striding towards her until it was too late.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Move!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In a quick action, the jock shoved her into the floor, the collision almost causing Alex to fall flat on her face. However, she was somewhat thankful that someone had snapped her out of her salacious trance. She dismissed the fact that it could've been done in a more clement method.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wore an irate look on her face as she observed the cadre that had shoved her, confused as to why a bunch of people would deliberately do such a thing. This was until she noticed <em>him</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Sebastian</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nevertheless, he was impossible not to recognize, especially when wedged between a bevy of average-looking men. It was the ultimate contrast. His tall, athletic frame stiffened and froze as her incandescent ebony orbs met his azure ones. Coming to his senses, he flipped her off, revealing his shiny, perfectly manicured onyx black nail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>If only his disposition was just as perfect...</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was about to haul herself up if the tanned, slender boy in front of her had not helped her up. Michael. He had spiky amber hair that cascaded over his left eye and seemed to always tower over her, the obvious height difference annoying her a little – but all annoyance was lost when she gazed into his emerald orbs that were flecked with gold, the beauty of them intriguing her. It was when he gazed back that some sort of mutual understanding had developed inside of her. They wore the same scars, had developed the same insecurities, and had equal flaws. And <em>that</em> – made him dangerous...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>Even more dangerous than her.</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if he was thinking the same thing, his eyes flashed in a show of wariness and an almost unrecognizable hint of a glimpse of empathy towards her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He strode towards Sebastian, grabbing his wrist in a vice grip that made his skin go white and hauling him towards himself, causing the blonde to scrunch up his brows and twist his glossy lips in a wince that expressed some level of fear and to a lesser extent – agony. Sebastian's current state made her wonder what exactly Michael was capable of doing, the intensity of Sebastian's pained expression not exactly lining up with the pain inflicted upon him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you're finally at class for once – either to learn... or to show off the remains of your little masochistic escapade with your sex toy this morning for everyone else to see... The latter being the most likely case."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sebastian jolted and went crimson at his lingering gaze at the red handprints on his ass, causing Michael to raise his brows in amusement, as this kind of behavior was oddly chaste for someone as promiscuous as Sebastian. As if noticing his change, he quickly regains composure and recovers that usual cocky smirk of his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's wrong? Jealous you're not the one spanking me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You think I <em>won't</em>? Don't you remember our deal? If you still want me to take care of glasses-boy, you better be willing to uphold your side of the wager. Anyway, apologize to her if you still want me to deal with him, pretty boy. And since you missed the first period, her name's Alex."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alex straightened and narrowed her eyes at Michael's statement. Well, <em>all for trying to avoid him.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sebastian stiffened upon hearing Alex's name – harboring the same reaction to when Michael's eyes were roaming his ass – before freeing himself from Michael's grasp and growling out a sullen, almost inaudible, "Oh, I know her name, all right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael watched, bewildered as Sebastian disappeared into the classroom. His face was a crude mix of schadenfreude and bemusement as he slowly put the pieces together. He turned to face Alex.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So the rumors were true..." Smiling, Michael whispered into Alex's ear, his hot breath tickling her neck as she stood, face flushed. "Feisty... I like it." Even after Michael had followed Sebastian into the classroom, Alex was still red-faced and hopelessly trying to decode whatever he had meant when he said that he "<em>liked it".</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alex sighed, leaving the phrase to linger on her mind before following suit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now class, before you sit down I need you to find the seat with your name card on it. Whoever's sitting next to you will your partner for this semester's project..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alex drowned the teacher out, more focused on praying that she didn't have Michael as her partner. After his little stunt, she grimaced about how awkward things would be around him. Weaving around the seats, she noticed Michael sitting next to a blonde girl, almost sighing in delight before her eyes wandered to the desk behind him. She stood in front of the wooden desk that had her name on a laminated piece of paper, before slipping into her seat and noticing the resident sitting next to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Out of all the people in the class she could be paired up with, she was paired with Sebastian. She took a glance at him and the immediate thought that rang in her head was that she was going to fail. He was leaning back against his chair, his feet were propped up on his desk, and his arm was draped over the back of his chair. On top of that, he displayed much more interest in texting a man on his phone named "Stephen" than listening to the teacher drone on about assignment details.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To be completely honest, the only time Sebastian bothered to fully pay attention was when Mr. Smith told the class that they were expected to spend time after school to work on their projects. When he gave the rest of the period to the students to arrange times after school with their group members. While all the others were conversing, Alex sat in silence, sneaking a glance at the corner of her eye at a very busy Sebastian focused on unbuttoning his shirt and taking photos of his half - naked chest and sending them to "Stephen" making Alex decide it was best not to bother him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had been a solid ten minutes before she snapped, deciding that her grades mattered more than the feelings of a shithead like Sebastian. Monotonously, Alex shattered the silence by droning out the typical line -</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My house, or yours?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This had resulted in nothing but a laugh from Sebastian - who was laughing at a text "Stephen" had sent him, leaving her no choice but to swipe the phone from his hands in a swift motion, this action finally evoking a response from him. Sebastian had made multiple attempts to snatch it back, until Alex said again, in a more aggravated tone than before,</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My house, or yours?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The danger in her voice sent chills down Sebastian's spine as she raised it above her head, and pushed him away by a palm on his head so that his phone was out of his grasp. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally broke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fine! My house, my house! Just give my phone back!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sebastian pouted, giving Alex a pleading look that caused Alex to shift in her chair. The sight of his imploring face almost caused her to lick her lips in desire. It was a mere word, but it had the strength to make Sebastian melt. The word had fallen out of her mouth before she even knew it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Beg</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sebastian shivered at the notion to kneel at her feet, exhilaration overcoming him. But he knew he couldn't reveal his craving to submit... especially not to Alex. So he rolled his eyes, almost shaking with restraint to not let himself moan in front of her. But he was already falling into that state of mind where he would deliberately disobey to receive the punishment he was craving for.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ugh! Will you <em>please</em> give my goddamn phone back!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He said this as if he was vexed or agitated. However, his annoyed tone did nothing to hide his ardor. His eyes were dark and heavy-lidded, fully evincing the lust manifesting inside of him. Under the dimly-lit classroom lights, she could discern the gleam of his damp, slightly parted lips, imagining the same lips smashing against her own in a hastened, passion-filled frenzy. His lips were a rosy pink that reminded her of a rose bud. The top lip was thinner, but not too thin, and it had a natural cupid's bow; the bottom one was larger and more plush. He was giving her a concupiscent look that made her want to do things to him that she'd never regret... Ultimately, she succumbed to the demons inside of her, allowing her eyes to wander down his chest, devouring him with a demanding look in her eyes that made him shift in his seat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Under the humid atmosphere caused by the heating, his open chest seemed to glow with perspiration as she observed his pink, erect buds perk to life under his damp, translucent shirt - making her reminisce about her reverie before it had been broken. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>"Do you like it when it put on a show?"</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head, purging all dirty thoughts from her mind before moving her eyes up. She had almost succeeded until the sight of his exposed, eager neck gleaming from the heat exposed itself to her. He wore a slim black choker that added to her desire to sink her teeth into his neck and intoxicate herself in his cologne. She wanted to cause him to throw his head back in pure pleasure and and drown in his wanton moans, already imagining his silky, velvet-like voice chant her name breathily over and over and over again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>Alex...</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>Alex...</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
          <em>A-Alex!</em>
        </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her next words spilled out of her mouth uncontrollably. She had already forgotten about his phone and was acting on pure desire. His current state was way too hard to resist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not good enough. Again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe it was the demanding tone she used, or maybe it was something else, but the kind of response she caused from Sebastian had shocked her. To him, the tone of her voice was so domineering, it already made him lose it. Pleasurable chills sparked down his spine as his dick tightened in his leather shorts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"F-fuck... Please, Ma'am~..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if realizing what he had just revealed, his irises contracted in fear. After a while, he finally had the guts to look her in the eye again. She had tried to seem indifferent, she had tried to not reveal how much it affected her. Feeling his warmth right next to her, Alex tried to block the visions of their bodies together before whispering in a hushed tone, </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look. I'm not going to tell anyone. I just want to see if I can make you beg like that again. Your parents home?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His heart fluttered and skipped a beat, his desire to please her overtaking his system.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're out..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nodded, trying to appear apathetic while her mind fixated itself on Sebastian and what exactly she was going to do to him. In a final motion, she handed him his phone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When school finishes, meet me at the gates. We're going to work on our... <em>project</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When class finished, instead of walking out with his lackeys, Sebastian was the last to walk out, his hand clutching his heart as an attempt to calm himself. His face was flushed and appeared to be in a trance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He thought back to the time when his heart fluttered and skipped a beat. He frowned, tainting his immaculate features. The last time his heart had beat for a girl could be traced back to a year ago - and it was something he desperately wished to cease to remember. He had wanted to purge every detail, every remnant of their relationship. He sighed and walked out, raking a hand down his golden hair. He had sworn not to fall in <em>love</em> with anyone ever again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Love or lust?"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Conclave (#4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="Ah">
  <p></p>
  <div class="rj">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="Ph">
  <p></p>
  <div class="yh">
    <p></p>
    <div class="Vh">
      <p></p>
      <div class="aj">
        <p></p>
        <div class="Ni">
          <p></p>
          <div class="ni pi">
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>"Oi, pretty boy... Where are you going? Did you forget the deal we made? If you want me to beat glasses up, you're going to be <em>pleasuring </em>me today."</p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p>Wedged between the wall and Michael, all Sebastian could do was scowl. His wrists were pinned by the stronger man, and he knew there was nothing he could do if Michael decided to take him here and now.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"So, what's your answer?"</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>
              <em>Sadistic bastard.</em>
            </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Sebastian knew that regardless of whether he replied with a yes or no, Michael would have his way. He was only asking him to further torture Sebastian. He had been <em>so</em> close in reaching the school gates. God, he could see Alex's silhouette at the gates from his current position. She was looking around, but as he had decided to go via a shadowed route to <em>avoid</em> Michael, she overlooked him.</p>
            <p> After he had been staring at the gates for too long, Sebastian prompted Michael to turn to see what he had been so fixated on, promptly loosening his grip on him.</p>
            <p>In an ironic twist of fate, Sebastian was met with the perfect chance to escape.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Giving Michael the finger, Sebastian took off towards the gates.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>As he finally reached Alex, she cocked an eyebrow at his dishevelled state before finally letting out a curt response.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"You're late."</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Sebastian gave a devilishly seductive smirk before leaning in.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Think of it as an addition to the list of punishments you're going to be giving me..."</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Alex felt her heart flutter as his hot breath lingered at the place where he had whispered to her. She shook her head just as a black limousine pulled up in front of the duo. "Shut up."</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>"Rich parents, huh? Is <em>that</em> why you get away with everything?"</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Surprisingly, he made no notion to reply to her snide remark. In fact, instead of retorting, he had actually shifted uncomfortably - which was definitely not the action she had expected from a haughty, self-righteous bastard like him. It was almost as if he had been hurt by her words.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Deciding not to question this, Alex hopped into the vehicle after Sebastian before she noticed the smirk plastered on the chauffeur's lips. He seemed to catch sight of her puzzled expression because he gave a curt nod at her before starting the engine.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>
                <b>~</b>
              </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Alex hummed in approval at the colossal mansion that loomed proudly in front of her. The pool on the second floor was elevated as excess water from the sides cascaded into the two pools flanking the entrance on the first floor. She noted how the rushing water from the second floor resembled two miniature waterfalls. The soft gurgling of the clear water was melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>She almost became entranced by the sight that beheld her, if not for the high-pitched beep that the fingerprint identification lock let out when Sebastian pressed his finger to the scanner. Beckoning Alex into the hallway, he slowly strode down the vestibule, making sure to hook his arm around her shoulder when entering the parlour. Alex decided not to question this. </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>They were halfway up the spiral staircase that led to his bedchamber before the deep sound of someone clearing their throat made the duo stop. Alex looked down to see a middle-aged man holding a rather thick book. Abruptly, the man took off his glasses and slammed them onto the table before looking up at Sebastian with disdainful eyes. His upper lip curled in contempt upon realising that the boy actually had the audacity to hold his stare.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Father."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Son."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>There was no love behind their exchange of words, despite the sense of family the words held. Alex tried not to breathe too loudly in case it would shatter the newfound silence. The air between them was so brittle, so virulent, that no one in the room dared to move a muscle. The two stood in silence, holding each other's gaze with dark intent, each one daring the other to break. Sebastian was about to turn around if not for his father's terse voice making him stop in his tracks.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"I don't know whether to be surprised or angry that you've finally decided to bring home a girl. But did you really have to choose <em>today</em> out of all days?"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>The edges of Sebastian's mouth curled up in a small, almost unnoticeable smirk. <em>Almost</em> unnoticeable. </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"You know I don't do anything without a hidden purpose."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>The man's eyes flashed for a second before he put on his spectacles and picked up his book to continue reading, marking the end of their conversation. It was longer than most conversations he had with him anyway.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Let's go, Alex."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>~</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Alex marvelled at the spacious compartment Sebastian referred to as his "bedroom". Hell, it was even larger than her <em>living room</em>. She sighed and wondered what she expected anyway. He would obviously be richer than her. His parents had enough money to live in a mansion and send their child to the most prestigious academy in the whole state; whilst her parents still had problems paying for her tuition despite her being on a scholarship. She mentally shrugged - despite her parents' financial issues, she knew that she would make up for their efforts after she graduated.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Are you a <em>virgin</em>, Alex?"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>His low, alluring voice resonated across the cold, air-conditioned room before he awaited her answer. He licked his lips at her flustered face and concluded that someone who was able to reduce him to a hot mess in a couple of words would still be skilled - despite being inexperienced.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"...Yes." She said this with a mild sense of unease, and Sebastian couldn't help but hold back his predatory grin.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"<em>Good</em>. I <em>like</em> corrupting cute little virgins like you."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Slowly, he made his way to the bed after beckoning Alex to follow. The dimly-lit room became resonant with the tapping sound of his onyx shoes against the cold, marble floor. His glossy lips were adorned with his signature smirk as he walked in a way that accentuated both his figure and his dangerous charm. His milky skin seemed to glow with the fragments of light that seeped through the curtains obscuring the sun. A predatory, dominant and sinfully tainted aura radiated off of him, making him seem more than human in her eyes. He was an incubus in every way and form - and she was the incubus hunter who would hunt him down and give him what he deserved.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>He was only halfway there before she couldn't hold it in anymore. Growling, she grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them to the wall. Feeling her lips softly graze his slender neck, he tried his best to hold back a wanton moan. His attempts turned out to be futile after she decided to sink her teeth into his neck.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Instinctively, he rocked his head back at her sudden action and let out the loudest, most sinful cry of pleasure that had ever greeted her ears. Grinning mentally at how easily she could make him moan, she began lapping at the bite mark that marked his neck, causing breathy whines to come out of his mouth with every lap.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"F-fuck, Alex..."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Her hot breath was dangerously near his neck. Inching a little closer, Alex breathed in his intoxicating fragrance. His scent reminded her of freshly picked roses. Sebastian swallowed hard before his glossy lips curled into that devilish and mischievous smirk that he was known for.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Well if you're going to punish me, do it in a place where I'll actually notice."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>He whispered, eyeing the desk on the other side of the wall.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>The edges of her mouth curled up in a smirk.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Of course."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <b>~</b>
                </p>
              </div>
              <p><br/>Alex spent no time grabbing a bunch of his long, golden locks and forcing him onto the desk. It was rough, yes, but the loud moan that he emitted from the treatment was validation enough. He steadied himself on his left arm as he twisted his head so that he could face her.</p>
              <p>"You know... Only having sex with guys who touch me like I'm a saint about to break at the slightest touch isn't cutting it for me. Putting aside my hatred, I need someone who can fulfil my fantasies. Someone for a good hatefuck. And I think I've found the <em>perfect</em> candidate."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Alex kept her eyes on Sebastian's slightly moist bubblegum pink lips while he spoke. His smooth and seductive voice was coated with lust as he ran an onyx-nailed hand over the curves of his smooth, pert ass.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"What if I refuse?" She said, a sadistic smile on her face as she continued. "You're not exactly in the position to give me orders, but..."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Gradually, she leaned in. Her hot breath tickled his neck as she raised a slender leg and rubbed it against his hard cock. "But if you stop mistreating girls..."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Sebastian furrowed his brow. He wanted to protest, but the surge of arousal that overwhelmed him was too much to bear. He needed some sort of release - a punishment maybe - and he needed it now. His masochistic side had already fully repressed all of his usual sensibility. He bit his lip. There was no going back.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>
                <strong>~</strong>
              </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"I'll take that into consideration,"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Was his reply, and whilst his words didn't give an explicit answer, there was a twinkle in his azure eyes that told her that it was just his own way of saying "<em>yes</em>". She knew that he wanted her to force him into submission before giving a clear answer.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>His heart skipped a beat as Alex positioned herself over him, her chest pressed against his back and her lips only mere centimetres apart from his. Her right hand cupped his chin as their lips met. Sebastian moaned into the harsh, demanding nature of the kiss. Never before had he been kissed in such a way. As the warm feeling of bodily contact flooded his senses, Sebastian pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips, giving her hardly any time to react to the sudden motion.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>He took her sudden paralysis as a chance for him to delve inside of her mouth. The lip-locking session became passionately harsh when their tongues swirled together in harmony. Alex's craving for Sebastian's lips deepened with every second into the kiss. Every time her tongue touched his gleaming lips the sickly-sweet taste of his lip gloss registered in her taste buds, causing a euphoric feeling to overwhelm her senses. Somehow, she realised, she was entranced.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>The kiss became a feverish battle of dominance; a battle where tongues and lips were the weapons of choice. Every time Sebastian tried to command the kiss, Alex would revoke that control and consequently sink her teeth into his plump lips to reinstate her authority.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Sebastian moaned into her mouth, adjusting his body so that he faced her front on before tangling his arms around her neck. The sudden movement made Alex stagger back a few steps before falling onto the leather chair that was positioned next to the desk. Sebastian wasted no time in climbing on top of her and straddling her hips before he pressed his succulent lips onto hers once again. In response to his action, Alex trailed her hands towards his hips before gripping them roughly; which forced Sebastian to rest his lower half on her lap.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Alex's eyes glittered darkly as she bucked her hips against him, the heat between her thighs already starving to see him whimper and beg. Sebastian seemed to notice the carnal aura surrounding Alex because he could feel his shorts tighten and struggle to house his bulging manhood. Cool air kissed his chest as Alex ripped his half-unbuttoned shirt off. Sebastian's cock throbbed in anticipation as he felt her eyes ogle his bare chest, the areolae surrounding his nipples a soft coral pink - a stark contrast against his milky white skin. At the sight of her eyes on him, his swollen nipples puckered, tightening into two hard beads that reminded her of two ripe cherries waiting to be consumed.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Aren't you supposed to be disciplining me?"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Sebastian pinched his right nipple teasingly with a mischievous smirk on his face. He started grinding his hips against her whilst leaning in for another kiss. Alex however, had other things in mind. Amidst the kiss, she gripped onto his hip with one hand and his left nipple with her other hand. Before he knew what she had in plan, she thrusted her hips in an upwards motion while pushing both hands down so that pressure would be exerted onto his desperately taut and swollen nipples. She knew she was doing it right when an astounded moan escaped the blonde's luscious lips.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Their lips parted promptly after Alex's sly and unanticipated move. Alex frowned as the rapturous taste of heaven from his delectable lips disappeared from her mouth.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Sebastian abruptly climbed off of Alex before bending over the cool desk. He purred at the contact between the desk and his bare skin; relishing in the way how the icy surface felt on his raw and sensitive nipples. Sebastian made sure to put on a show when sliding out of his booty shorts. When he heard her mutter a barely audible "damn it," he knew that he had struck home. The leather fabric did such a terrible job of covering his skin that Sebastian saw no reason to why Alex found the scenario of him taking off his shorts so stimulating. Smiling at this, Sebastian made a note to tease her whenever possible.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"I wonder how your tongue might feel in here..." He whispered seductively while spreading his cheeks apart and revealing his pink, puckered hole. In a matter of seconds, Alex's warm hands were pressed against the naked cheeks of his ass. Sebastian purred at the contact and smiled lasciviously at how rough she was being when groping him. His raw buttocks still stung from the spanking she gave him, which added to the stimulation he felt whenever her hands roamed and massaged his cheeks.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>However, the warmth on his right cheek was quickly replaced with the feeling of the coldness of the air-conditioned room. Sebastian heard the familiar whoosh of her hand about to strike skin and as he anticipated, Alex brought her large palm onto his pert ass and slapped it. Hard. Alex smiled silently as she watched it bounce from the impact. A thrill ran down her spine as she imagined Sebastian's smooth, rosy cheeks bounce from a stronger instrument of punishment.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Ah! ~" The blondes lips parted to express a small moan of pain-ridden euphoria. A drop of pre-orgasmic fluid trickled down his length from the delectable sting Alex's palm left. He wanted to savour the stinging sensation Alex had left on his silky-smooth skin and almost whimpered when the sharp tingling lessened.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"I spanked you... what, 10 times and you're still this sensitive?" Emphasizing her second to last word, the raven-haired girl made note of just how easy it was to make Sebastian scream in pain and pleasure.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"At this rate you'll be screaming your little lungs out when I get a taste of you."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Sebastian bit his lip at her words while the tip of his cock glistened in precum. Alex was still tracing circles around his twitching, sensitive crevice; the damned sadist was getting off to his current state.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Please...~"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Sebastian's patience withered thin at Alex's painful teasing - he needed some sort of release for his bulging erection, and he needed it now. He could feel his walls tingle with every second Alex spent rubbing circles around his hole.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Her lips neared his twitching and succulent crevice but stopped millimetres from his tingling arousal - it was close enough that he could sense it nearing, but not so much that it connected with his aching arousal. He growled in anticipation, but the tongue never came. The passing seconds seemed like an eternity as he held back the urging desire to buck his hips against her ghostly touches. Sebastian let out a breathy shudder after Alex decided to blow softly on his glistening opening. It was too much for him. He couldn't resist bucking his hips against her.</p>
              <p>"Ah~ You're such a tease..."</p>
              <p>These words caused Alex to drape her tongue over his unsuspecting hole; causing a surprised sigh of pleasure from Sebastian.</p>
              <p>"Hngh! ~ That felt g-good...~"</p>
              <p>Alex decided to lick his entrance once again before he finished his sentence; causing his voice to break mid-sentence. She hungrily inserted her tongue into his delicious crevice; sparing no time on feasting on Sebastian's hole. She began to delve deeper with her tongue at an alarming speed, the raven-haired girl relishing the way his walls would tighten around her tongue, wriggling it left and right to get more of an effect on Sebastian.</p>
              <p>"Yes! Yes! J-just like t-that!" The blonde arched his back in delirium, as his voice faltered from the newfound rapture that overcame all his senses. The long-haired teen emitted a long hum of ecstasy as he felt his walls tremble due to Alex's actions.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Oh m-my god! Y-yes!"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>He could practically feel her simper against his sensitive hole as her tongue dove into his aching desire. Her dexterous moist appendage wriggled inside his humid and succulent insides, coating his walls with saliva.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Would you like me to surprise you, slut?"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Alex's words against his shuddering orifice were barely audible as the reverberations made him shudder delightfully. Softly removing her lips from his pink twitching hole, Alex grabbed a chunk of his flaxen gold locks and forced him to face her.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Answer when you're spoken to."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Her voice was hard and lust-ridden. It dripped with authority and made Sebastian feel as if he was inclined to obey her every demand.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Y-Yes..."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Releasing his locks, Alex's hands travelled to his leaking member. Her fingers traced circles around his viscous tip, eliciting small mewls from the titillated male. More precum oozed out of his tip, coating her fingers with a slick layer of fluid.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Yes, what?"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Sebastian's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Alex kept drawing circles around his sensitive, swollen tip.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Yes, Ma'am...~"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Deciding that the thick fluids covering her fingers were more than enough, Alex took her middle and pointer finger and inserted both digits into his eager hole. Going slowly, the raven made sure to purposely scratch the sensitive skin on the top of his inner walls. It was enough to make him suck in a breath, but not enough to make him scream. His soft and steady breath intermingled with hers in the cold, air conditioned room. Alex frowned.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>
                <em>Definitely not enough to make him scream.</em>
              </p>
              <p>
                
              </p>
              <p>Unsatisfied with the reaction she was getting out of him, the raven-haired girl inserted a third digit into his tight hole; hoping that it would draw more of a reaction out from him. Her pace was slow and drawn out this time. Despite Sebastian's obvious discomfort, Alex decided to torture him for a while by refusing to quicken her pace. The torturous treatment lasted for a whole minute before Alex got bored and decided to drastically quicken her tempo, plunging all three digits into his unsuspecting crevice.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>At that, he threw his head back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his body shook with the growing need to cum. With every thrust, Alex would purposely scrape her nails against his sensitive walls to hear him moan in pleasure. During her frenzied blitz, Alex made sure to curl her fingers every now and then as an attempt to find his prostate. And although that failed, she was glad to hear that his moans became more and more audible by the second.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"A-ah! Y-yes! ~"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Alex grinned as she heard Sebastian's velvety voice go up an octave or two as she lightly grazed over his sweet spot with her nails.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"That's right, scream for me, you <em>slut</em>."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Upon her recent find, Alex's hands sprang into action. Whenever she brushed his prostate, she would also make sure to slap his ass with her other hand. The delicious sound of Sebastian's moans intermingling with the constant <em>thud</em> of her palm against his flesh electrified her senses as a slow drip of pre-orgasmic fluid ran down her thigh. She groaned at the sight of his helpless and writhing form, refusing to cease her erratic onslaught, even when Sebastian's moans turned into screams of pure euphoria.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Sebastian's cock pulsed in pleasure-filled agony as a cold shiver shot down his spine. His vision clouded with tiny white specks whilst Alex's fingers delved in and out of him in a speed too fast for him to process. The euphoria blinded him as his small screams became louder and louder from her unimaginable tempo. A stream of creamy, white and sticky fluid ejected from Sebastian's cock, causing an incredulously loud scream to erupt from the blond's vocal cords.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"..."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Still spasming from the intensity of the foreign, euphoric feeling that pervaded his body repeatedly, Sebastian failed to understand half of what she was even saying. The rapturous feeling was just too powerful for his mind to handle. It possessed every single nerve and fibre in his body, disallowing him to think of anything else. A small whine of despair left his bubblegum-pink lips when the long-lasting seconds of pure ecstasy left his vulnerable body.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"You look so slutty, with your cock twitching from your previous climax."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Whilst trying to get a firm grasp on reality, Sebastian was still a bit dazed from the intense feeling that had washed over him just a few seconds ago. Flipping over, Sebastian lay flat on the desk in exhaustion. His moist lips were slightly parted as he replied to her remark, taking large gasps of air in between his speech.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"I-I do, do-don't I?"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Her eyes greedily drank in the image of his sensitive body and vulnerable form. His rod was still taut and throbbing, despite the massive climax he just had. Alex smirked at his tranquil response - his usual cockiness was long gone. A mixture of Sebastian's precum and her saliva still coated the tips of Alex's fingers, the sticky solution bringing a smile to her lips as she stared at her hand.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"But you forgot one thing."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"I don't recall giving you permission to cum."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Her dark eyes sent shivers down Sebastian's spine.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"You never-"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Her hand shot out and grabbed his jaw, as quick as a snake strikes its prey and just as effortlessly. He stilled, heart hammering, mind reeling. Her hand was cold on his skin.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“That’s better,” she hummed once he had fallen silent. “Now I’m only going to tell you this once so pay attention. You. Do not. Cum without. My permission. Is that clear?”</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Sebastian nodded as well as he could with her fingers digging into his jaw. </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>“Good.” Alex stated, but her grip still failed to lessen.</p>
              <p>As quick as lightning struck, she shoved her wet fingers into his mouth, making him savour the taste of his own cum.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Now lick."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Sebastian made a small whine of protest, but he swirled his tongue against the fingers invading his mouth nonetheless. It tasted bitter, but the feel of her fingers now hitting the back of his throat made him too aroused to care.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p> Alex's smirk was brutal. She removed her fingers from his mouth.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"I hope we learned our lesson."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Sebastian bared his teeth, before donning a sensuous smile as he pulled her in by the tie, his lips inches from her ear.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Like hell we're done here." His voice was a deep vibrato, still coarse from the throat battering he had received.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Alex widened her eyes.<em> He really was something else. </em><em>He</em> was something that she looked forward to consuming on a daily basis.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"Not when you've left me <em>hard</em> after your little stint."</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>Sebastian's thoughts ran wild. He had always yearned to have a girl fuck him with a strap on ever since he had "parted ways" with Elise and the thought of someone as merciless as Alex pegging him exhilarated him beyond belief - Elise had always refused to fuck him the way he liked - but on the other hand, he didn't want to reveal his sexual history with women to Alex. He wanted her to believe that she was the first woman he had sexual relations with. </p>
              <p>He sighed. Maybe he could just ask her to fist him - that way, questions wouldn't arise from how he owned a strap-on when he could just ask his lackeys to fuck him. He sighed and concluded that if she could make him cum so intensely with just her fingers - a strap-on would probably make the feeling ten times better. It would definitely be worth it.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>"You're going to fuck me with a strap on. I don't think I've learned my lesson... yet.~"</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <b>~</b>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Extortion (#5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're going to fuck me with a strap-on. I don't think I've learnt my lesson... yet.~"</p><p> </p><p>Swiftly getting rid of her belt, Alex unzipped the fly of her pants and pulled them down to her knees, revealing her conspicuous arousal. Her inner thighs shone with her juices as she waited for him to hand her the strap-on.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian bit his bottom lip. A dark expression adorned his features, his heavy-lidded eyes were tainted with lust and his cheeks were imbued with red. He got up from the desk and grabbed a strap-on from the third drawer. It was red and shaped like a large cock. He wore a confident smirk as he handed it to her, but Alex could hear the trembling in his breath as she took it from him and strapped it on her crotch.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Please</em>..." He begged, voice trembling as the colossal, spaded head of the dildo brushed the skin near his pink, puckered anus. He didn't know what he was begging for; whether it was for her to be gentle or for her to fuck him already. He drew in a sharp breath while Alex slid the broad tip into the nook of his delectable orifice and let it rest there, the object too large to slip inside. It was simply not built for the rough hatefuck that would occur. It was going to destroy him... And to his annoyance, that only compounded his exhilaration. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The flaxen-haired girl gave a tight-lipped smile before taking a sip of water. An elegant and grandiose aura radiated off from her as she let her eyes roam across the room. The sleek gown that adorned her petite, delicate body accentuated her affluence and femininity. Even the luminescent glow of the chandelier that hung above their heads seemed faint with her presence. Her skin shone with a golden afterglow, making her seem as if she was an angel sent from heaven.</p><p> </p><p>She was like the sun - dazzling, radiant, but impossible to reach without being incinerated.</p><p>In no way did she give the impression that she was, in fact, 17. Sebastian's father sat opposite her, with a poised expression that excellently sheathed his inner wrath. He coughed in a feeble attempt to drown out the sounds from above.</p><p> </p><p>Christian Klausen fixed his grey eyes on her hair as she tucked a stray lock behind her ears. Her luxuriant, sleek golden tresses were styled in an elegant side bun. She bore into him with her steely, metallic eyes, unmasking her mental fortitude.</p><p> </p><p>"The Klausen family is truly pleased to meet your acquaintance, Lady Estella. You must be tired from flying all the way to here from France."</p><p> </p><p>Her rich and vibrant voice resounded across the room as she parted her lips to let out a shrill, poised, and feminine laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. As the daughter of the de La Roche family and as Sebastian's fiancé, it is truly an honour to marry into the Klausen family. And as fatigued as I am, I am profoundly excited to meet him after all these years... But,"</p><p> </p><p>She paused, her rouge-painted lips thinning as her eyes wandered to a picture of Sebastian before she continued. Upon noticing this, the middle-aged man casually slammed the frame down so that she would cease to continue her current examination of his son.</p><p> </p><p>"I never knew he would turn out to be so... different from the boy I knew. And oh, how it troubles me to know that he seems to already have a partner..."</p><p> </p><p>Her face darkened for a split second before it returned to her usual elegant state. </p><p> </p><p>"...I guess increased sexual activity is normal for a boy in his late teens."</p><p> </p><p>Giving a radiant smile that perfectly showed off her pearly whites, Estella disregarded her previous comments, not wanting to sever her relationship with the patriarch of the Klausen family.</p><p> </p><p>Chris Klausen reciprocated her highly practiced smile as he dismissed her with closed lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I hope you'll enjoy your stay at the Klausen Residence both as an exchange student and as my son's fiancé. Paula will show you around."</p><p> </p><p>As Estella turned on her heel, he brought his head to his knees and muttered to himself in the belief that she would be out of earshot. </p><p> </p><p>"...When she told me that she had a son I thought she meant she had a male heir, not a rebellious boy."</p><p> </p><p>Estella's rouge-painted lips parted to form a subtle smile, revealing a pair of pearly-white canines.</p><p> </p><p>"What if I told you I could help him recognise his duties as a man? I mean, God created men and women for a reason, right? It's so that one gender would fulfill one duty and the other gender the other duty. If God wanted men to act like women, He wouldn't have created women in the first place. It is the woman's job to be feminine, subservient, and passive. Having the opposite would lead to a dysfunctional relationship and would go against the laws God imbued on us. So, with your help, I'll be able to turn him back into a real man."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Small sounds of pleasurable despair escaped the blonde's lips as Alex kept pushing the head of the dildo into his puckered entrance. <em>Only</em> the head. A bead of sweat dripped down his neck as he whined and brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Please..."</p><p> </p><p>He begged, yearning to engulf the full length of the dildo. His silky voice was a mixture of whiny and seductive as he curled his toes in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled impishly, refusing to move her hips. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, do you remember what you said to me during class?"</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian growled in irritation, though he admitted to himself that he could actually get off to her voice alone. She spoke in a commanding tone that was both aggressive and tranquil - she could make him get on his knees and worship her feet without ever losing that aloof expression on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing that he had no reply, Alex answered her own question.</p><p> </p><p>"You explicitly told me that your parents weren't home, <em>you fucking liar.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>She spat, pulling him closer to her by the hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you're talking about that asshat we met in the hallway, I'll have you know that he isn't my biological father. And of course that bitch of a mother of mine isn't home, sh-" </p><p> </p><p>He paused mid-sentence, replacing his disdainful expression with a forced smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"You think my genes came from an ugly fuck like him?" He joked as an attempt to drown out his discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>Alex masked her ardent intrigue with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What kind of woman exactly was his mother? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another time, she thought. Asking him now would push our boundaries. They both hated each other's guts outside the sex - asking him at our current relationship status would be... not right. She sighed. She would need to get closer to him to know. Pushing her thoughts aside, she decided to continue teasing the fair-skinned male under her. After all, what better way to punish him than denying him the quick, rough fuck he desired?</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian felt the tip of the strap-on still edge near his twitching, succulent entrance. The blonde ground his teeth together in exasperation, scowling when he noticed a smile permeate across her face. </p><p> </p><p>After for what felt like an eternity, he felt her wedge the dildo inside him, forcing breathy gasps of excitement to escape his lips with every few centimetres he engulfed. He shuddered as he felt sparks of electricity pulsate through his cock, bucking his hips as a way to implore her to go faster.</p><p> </p><p>"Greedy, aren't you?" She growled, "I'm going to fuck you against this desk and you're going to take it like the eager slut you are. Got that?"</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian bit his lip as an attempt to suppress a moan of pleasure from her demeaning words. It was futile, as he couldn't stop the wanton moan that escaped his lips from Alex pulling the dildo back out of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Ma'am...~" He replied breathily.</p><p> </p><p>With one hard thrust, Alex slammed herself back into his unsuspecting hole, forcing a shriek out of him. Sebastian's eyes widened on impact as he felt his walls stretch to swallow the colossal object. Despite it only being a quarter in, Sebastian already felt like he could break from the overwhelming girth. He stiffened as he watched the rest of the dildo sink into his tight walls.</p><p> </p><p>This isn't good, he thought. If I take another inch, I'll come...</p><p> </p><p>Rendered unable to speak, Sebastian felt his anal walls strain around the strap-on. All he could do was moan and whine in response, starry-eyed from the intense pleasure echoing throughout his body. He clenched down on her as a desperate attempt to prevent her from going in any further, though he knew deep down that it was already futile. His succulent lips parted as he managed to convey his shock in words.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you're n-not even ha-halfway in...."</p><p> </p><p>Alex noticed his predicament but paid no heed to his cries.</p><p> </p><p>Continuing, she moved her hips in one large movement, causing his whole body to buck from the sudden movement. A euphoric scream ripped through his lips as he felt his walls engulf her full length.</p><p> </p><p>If this goes on, I think I'm actually going to break... he thought, throwing his head back from the pain-filled euphoria that overwhelmed his body. His walls spasmed in sync with every spark of electricity pervading throughout his body, ravaging his senses until his only focus was on clenching around the foreign object lodged in his twitching anus.</p><p> </p><p>It took every ounce of his willpower to hold back his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god..."</p><p> </p><p>He whined, his mouth agape with incredulity and rapture. He had forgotten the feeling of being fucked relentlessly without restraint. The others would much rather jump off a cliff than dare to talk dirty to their 'king'. Alex, however... was different. And despite her being a girl, he somehow didn't hold an automatic disdain towards the mere sight of her. He chuckled absentmindedly. He couldn't even remember the last time he didn't hate someone of the female sex at first sight. Not after Elise had...</p><p> </p><p>He was brought back to reality by a rough thrust that sent the dildo deep into his abdomen. Involuntarily, he locked his legs around her, not wanting her to pull out. </p><p> </p><p>"F-fuck...~"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his tongue lolled out of his agape mouth and a drop of saliva ran down his chin as his walls spasmed around the strap-on.</p><p> </p><p>Tracing her fingers around his choker-clad neck, Alex curled her fingers around his neck before applying pressure. It wasn't enough to limit his air supply - she was too inexperienced to really make him cry out in painful pleasure - but was enough to give him the illusion that he was being choked. She felt the smooth, cool leather of his black choker kiss her palm as she seized his neck in her strong hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Choke me harder-r...~" </p><p> </p><p>He moaned, his words bearing a drunken slur to them. The blue in his azure orbs was obscured by a thick coating of pure, conspicuous sin as he flashed her a masochistic smile.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding that he had already adjusted to the size of the strap-on, Alex slowly slid out of him, causing a greedy whine to escape from his lips. His stretched rim widened over the flange, then quickly closed, puckering until it kissed the tip of the red cock.</p><p> </p><p>She <em>shoved herself</em> back in, causing his glacier-blue eyes to dilate at her motion. This time, her thrust wasn't as rushed as her previous one, allowing Sebastian time to relish the feeling of having his walls stretched to an unimaginable extent.</p><p> </p><p>"Harder...~"</p><p> </p><p>He whined, gripping the edges of his desk like his life depended on it. The ends of Alex's lips curled up to form a smile from his words.</p><p> </p><p>Thrusting vigorously, Alex caused Sebastian to emit a prolonged moan of pleasure from the feeling of her pumping the toy in and out in a crazed frenzy. His back arched from the pleasure and his toes curled in ecstasy as Alex continued to hammer into him.</p><p> </p><p>The table shook with every thrust as Sebastian felt his suspended legs go numb. With his lips slightly parted and his eyes shut, he decided to savour the wave of bliss that filled him with every thrust. He mewled, desperately wanting to relish the feeling of the thick length pound into him - he needed to feel the onyx-haired girl plunge into his needy, aching desire. He needed to feel his walls spasm from engulfing her colossal length. It was the first time he had felt something this pleasurable erupt throughout his body and he was dead-set on savouring every inch of it. He needed her to ravish his sinfully seductive body like she hated him.</p><p> </p><p>He <em>needed</em> her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For the night, that was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>An amorous moan escaped his lips as Alex roughly brushed against his sweet spot. It was firm, yet slightly squishy - and was the spot in him that she knew would make him have the most intense orgasm ever. He hissed when she decided to slow her pace down while deliberately brushing past that same spot just to tantalise him. He let out a high-pitched mewl of impatience as she repeatedly teased his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what you want."</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was dangerously low as she muttered the last few words. Teasing his prostate, she caused the azure-eyed male to mewl again.</p><p> </p><p>"You k-know! Ah! ~ ...exactly w-what! Ngh! ~ ...I want-t! ~" He breathed in between every tantalising brush, struggling to speak properly with the delirious pleasure that enveloped his body. He ran his humid tongue over his finger, a lustful sheen coating his glacier-blue eyes as he locked eyes with Alex.</p><p> </p><p>God, he was the perfect mixture of whiny and seductive.</p><p> </p><p>"Enlighten me. What exactly did you want again?"</p><p>Sebastian whined underneath her and tightened his grip on the edges of the desk. His moans were turning to sobs as Alex's movements didn’t cease or slow. </p><p>The sadistic bitch on top of him just wanted him strung out and delirious, begging for her permission, and she was awfully close to getting what she wanted. He bit his lip as he felt her brush against his prostate again before he decided to cast away his pride just for one night.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh... I want you to make me cum! ~"</p><p> </p><p>Alex smirked, holding Sebastian's legs down and using them as leverage in order to piston herself deeper into the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>His breaths became fast and shallow as she began to pump hard and fast into his aching desire. Her meagre brushes against his prostate became replaced with relentless thrusts, further increasing his state of euphoria.</p><p> </p><p>A string of curses and moans fell from his mouth as his legs buckled and he gasped in pleasure. His shoulders and chest undulated with every jagged breath, a rosy blush spreading across his cheeks. His whole body glowed in perspiration as his back arched from the spontaneous waves of pleasure that hit him with every thrust. He was getting close, and they both knew it.</p><p> </p><p>Alex eyed Sebastian's erect buds greedily as they bounced in response to the force of her thrusts. They seemed to be begging her for some much-needed attention. She strummed his nipples beneath her fingers, pulling them taut until he gasped and begged her for more. Bending her head down, she brought one of his nubs into her mouth before biting down ever so slightly, heightening his rapture and reducing him to a writhing mess as she sent his senses into overdrive.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian's moans became increasingly high-pitched as he felt his vision blur once again, signifying the start of his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Harder-r! ~" </p><p> </p><p>He begged shakily, unable to articulate a comprehensible response from the waves of rapture striking him. Loud slaps of skin on skin reverberated throughout the room, intermingling with Sebastian's ecstatic screams as Alex <em>pounded</em> into his ass. He desperately tried to find something he could grip onto - the force of her thrusts kept causing him to surge backwards and risk falling off his desk - and decided on her shoulders. Her thrusts became too fast for him to process as she drove him to another orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes opened on impact as he felt the familiar knot in his stomach tighten. It was just <em>too much</em> - <em>too much</em> stimulation, <em>too much</em> pleasure - for him to handle, and they both knew it. </p><p> </p><p>An ecstatic scream escaped his lips as he felt the knot in his stomach finally break. His intoxicated glacier-blue orbs rolled skyward as he let a long, orgasmic scream rip from his throat, filling the room with reverberations of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Alex anchored her attention on Sebastian as he gave in to his body. She licked her lips, roaming her eyes over his vulnerable form. It was the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed. Another drop of saliva rolled down from his fully agape mouth as streaks of cum shot from his bulging, twitching cock, splattering all over his slender form. </p><p> </p><p>It was the first time she had ever seen a man in such a state - and it <em>exhilarated</em> her. </p><p> </p><p>A drop of perspiration trickled down her neck as her thrusts became more and more uncontrolled and sloppy. She tightened her grip on his thighs as a way to keep her mind off the spasms ricocheting throughout her drenched pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Alex groaned as she felt a flood rush through her, causing her juices to flow down. Her fluids oozed onto her thighs, coating them with a transparent sheen as she kept her pace. It was until the thought that she would collapse entered her mind that she decided to pull out of Sebastian, causing a sigh to escape his glossy bubblegum-pink lips.</p><p> </p><p>Twitching uncontrollably, Sebastian's entrance tried to get accustomed to the gaping space that Alex had left. He emitted a desperate whine - he wanted to feel something - anything - that his walls could cling to. His walls spasmed from the empty space that the dildo had left after Alex had pulled out of him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Penetration had never felt so good before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like forever, his gaping hole finally closed. Alex collapsed onto him, resting her head on his chest as she recalled everything that had just occurred. She had just gotten her virginity taken by the most alluring man she had ever laid eyes on. She sighed. He would've sealed the deal if his personality was just as angelic as his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian's heart skipped a beat as he felt her warmth spread to his chest. Despite the fact that he had already orgasmed twice, ripples of gratification still pervaded throughout his body. A breathy moan escaped his lips as his prolific rapture evanesced into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"If I ever hear a word about this at school, this'll be our last encounter."</p><p> </p><p>He whispered brusquely, causing Alex to get off of him. She stepped out of the strap-on and threw it on his stomach before she reached into her hoodie and pulled out her phone. He was too late to stop the shiver-inducing tap of her fingers and the click that followed.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you're quite in the position to give me orders here..."</p><p> </p><p>"So... If you don't want this photo to spread across the school, you better listen to my orders. Of course, I'll have you take little steps to change your ways so that no one suspects anything."</p><p> </p><p>She exclaimed, waving her phone in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you seriously blackmailing me right now? As if a photo of me after sex would fuck up my reputation - every one knows that I have sex, like, every day!"</p><p> </p><p>Growling, he lunged for her phone, squealing when his legs gave out. He collapsed on the floor with a thud, groaning at the undesirable pain of having his chin collide with the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck! You fucked me too hard, you bitch! But you truly are pathetic for trying to blackmail me with a mere picture..."</p><p> </p><p>With a sardonic smile, Alex held her phone above her head, taunting him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're forgetting one detail. And this one factor," She whispered, pointing to the strap-on on her screen,</p><p> </p><p>"...Changes everything."</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian's eyes widened upon realising the position he was in. With the strap-on as a factor, it wasn't hard to deduce that a girl had fucked him. If the picture was sent to the other students, it would be a blatant way of giving up control. But whether the photo was sent or not, she had him cornered either way. He had two choices: resist and immediately lose all authority, or submit and live under the constant threat of losing his authority. In other words, he was completely at her mercy, regardless of his actions.</p><p> </p><p>Had she been planning this from the very beginning?</p><p> </p><p>"Stay there."</p><p> </p><p>She disappeared into his bathroom with her phone and wiped her thighs clean with a few facial tissues. She dug around the linen closet and found a washcloth and a bottle of aloe lotion. She doused it in water before returning.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian was patiently waiting from his position upon Alex's return, which was uncalled for. He didn't come across as the kind of person who would gladly submit to her without putting up a fight. She wondered whether if it was because he was actually afraid of her or if he was just too jaded to move.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to hand him the lotion when she shifted her focus to his breathtaking figure. His pert ass was spectacular - it was bright red from the spanking and tender to the touch. A surge of lust overwhelmed her, compelling her to squeeze some of the lotion onto his smooth, reddened globes before she squatted down and used her palm to gently lather the lotion onto his smooth cheeks. He flinched from the contact, hissing as the lotion touched his burning skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold still. I read that this'll help with the pain."</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing her sentence, his azure eyes sparkled like two aquamarine gemstones lit by the flames of beauty.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Have you been longing for the chance to spank someone so much that you even researched what to use to ease their pain? Jesus Alex, I never knew you were such a <em>hopeless</em> virgin. ~"</p><p> </p><p>His impish remark earned him a sharp slap to his florid ass, causing him to moan before turning and flashing her a shit-eating grin.</p><p> </p><p>Her flustered reaction just revealed how spot-on his remark was.</p><p> </p><p>"Was I wrong? ~"</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed, this time refusing to engage with his masochistic urges. Instead, she gently massaged the lotion into his skin to ease the redness. He made no move to mask his confusion. He had expected another strike to his cheeks, followed with the stinging sensation that he wanted to immerse himself in - not the soothing effect of the lotion.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you...?" He began.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll bruise if I keep spanking you. We have school tomorrow - that's a full 7 hours of sitting on your ass doing school work. Pain and pleasure may be ambiguous terms to you, but sometimes you have to draw the line." </p><p> </p><p>He pouted. "What kind of self-righteous and sentimental speech was that? Fucking scholarship student. The Academy always admits people like you in the middle of the year as if it's like you're just so much better than all of us regular students that you can even keep up with the program after missing a full semester."</p><p> </p><p>It was her turn to give him a shit-eating grin as she ran a lubricated hand over his ass, causing him to hiss. She became so immersed in touching him that her touches became more intimate with every second. Soon, his hisses were replaced with contented sighs of which he desperately tried to suppress.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I do find the tasks rather easy... I mean, the topics covered are definitely more complex compared to the basic shit my previous school used to teach, so I'll consider that as an upgrade."</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian's mouth gaped in disbelief. </p><p>"Ivory Academy is basically a gateway to Ivy League Universities like Harvard and Yale! And you find the tasks they prescribe to us easy?"</p><p> </p><p>Alex shrugged, emotionless, as she continued kneading his cheeks with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, pretty much."</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian opened his mouth, but was unable to articulate a response that sounded right, especially when his mind was still clouded from the nerve-wracking pleasure he experienced from having his sore cheeks groped. After a brief moment, he settled with a feeble query.</p><p> </p><p>"You were planning all this, weren't you? You had the events leading up to the blackmail all planned out, didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Alex smirked. It wasn't like the arrogant, impish smirk he always wore to mask his true feelings - her smirk was shrewd, calculating, and polished with a self-assured edge. Instead of hiding her true colours, it played a role in revealing them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you were using me to piss of your dad. I'm not going to let you have the cake and eat it too. You deserve it for being such an asshole, though."</p><p> </p><p>She replied, a smirk still plastered on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Which makes you want to fuck me - <em>hard</em> - so... win-win situation.~"</p><p> </p><p>She flashed him a disgruntled look. Sebastian snorted, taking note of how easy it was to wipe that self-inflated smirk off of her face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just moments ago, you were cursing at me for fucking you too hard. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She thought as her eyes followed a stray strad of his golden hair from his waist up to the top of his head. His hair was all tousled, and Alex almost made a move to run a hand down his tangled locks and smooth them out before she stopped herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. Sebastian is the guy who oppresses girls for the mere sake of satisfying his ego. You can be kind enough so that he trusts you but be too kind and get ready to say hello to your downfall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remember that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But... being owned by a pussy like you doesn't sound too bad...~"</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian said, chuckling as he rose from his position. Rubbing circles on his abused bottom, he bowed his head as a form of submission before he parted his lips to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"So... What's your first order, mon chéri?"</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>